Talk:End of the world
Surely the most northerly part, where the Charr come from, of the Great Northern Wall mission should be included as a normally accessible "end of the world". The only oddity is that your time there is strictly limited by the mission timer. Another used to be the southern portal of Aurora Glade into Ettin's Back, but that has since been fixed (I think by the addition of a strategically placed bush!) :-( Thalestis 12:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Doh! That's right. I forgot about that one. Editing the article now. Nwash 12:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a screenshot for you. Thalestis 13:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::And another one! The Area boundary article mentioned another when hugging the left wall when going through the northern portal of The Black Curtain into Cursed Lands. Sure enough, here's the screenshot. Sorry, but there almost certainly are more somewhere :-( Thalestis 13:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::...I'll add that in a bit. I mean, it's not like I'm the one who added that to that article after someone else discovered it or anything. Nope. Not me. I'm not that forgetful, really. >.> ::::But yeah, might be more. That's still an ongoing project, so more edits are likely. I only hope there aren't more we already know about. (I think I've kept up with the other discoveries so far, but I'm probably wrong.) Nwash 13:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I just tried the Gyala Hatchery to Leviathan Pits shadow step and it mapped me out like usual.-- 11:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you didn't get close enough. I just checked again, and shadow stepping across that portal works. Nwash 11:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) GW:ULC We're using lower case for words in titles wherever they're not proper names (yes, it confused me at first, too), so I'm moving this to End of the world. --◄mendel► 01:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it was a quest or something when I first saw the name :P --Macros 12:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot about that when I titled the page. I'm way too used to using proper title case in my writing. With luck, I'll remember from now on. Nwash 12:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Travalers vale could some one else please check if you can access end of the world from ascalon foot hills because i tried it and it didnt work 04:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Posts like this are better on the Portal jumping project's talk page. But yes, this shadow step works fine, try positioning yourself closer to the portal, or near the sides. --Yuki 10:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mineral springs I have not been able to see the end of the world from Mineral Springs. Does anyone have more complete directions? The north part of the central river is well blocked. Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall seeing one there either, and one of my characters is a Grandmaster Tyrian Cartographer, so I scraped there. I don't even recall seeing one on the compass. I guess I'll remove it until there is some kind of confirmation. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 07:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Pre-Searing I once managed to get an End of the World at the portal from Lakeside County to Regent Valley in Pre-Searing Ascalon with my Ranger. I had some screenshots, but I've lost them since. I assume I got past the portal due to my slow internets. --Darrenjaguar 10:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, others have reported occasionally getting past portals due to lag. It might not be possible with all portals; some to seem to have much larger trigger areas. It probably isn't worth documenting the specific cases, but I suppose it's worth adding a note that this can happen. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 11:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Lagging past a portal probably lets you see the same thing that you would by shadow-stepping through it. Of course, there's no way to do that in Pre-Searing, so... —Dr Ishmael 15:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, yes, I can't see any reason why there would be a difference. The only way there could be is if the game loaded terrain differently in each case. I guess there's no reason not to add pre-Searing ends of the world to this article. They just have to be added in a different section since lag appears to be the only way to avoid triggering portals in pre-Searing. (And I have no doubt of the above information anyway; Lakeside County and Regent Valley together would be larger than any single terrain resource I've seen in my portal jumping, so if you get past the portal, there should be an end of the world there.) [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 15:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC)